


Bajo Los Almendros

by irittar



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Spanish Mediterranean Town, But they get to be happy, Catolicismo y Fiestas Patronales, Costumbrismo, F/F, Gay, M/M, No I don't know what I'm doing, also lots of fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irittar/pseuds/irittar
Summary: Shinji vive en un pueblo pequeñito de la costa mediterránea española, y este verano está atareadísimo con todo el trabajo que conlleva ser partícipe de la comisión de fiestas patronales, un comité de sus coetáneos y gente de 39 años que están preparando las fiestas del año siguiente.No tenía planeado hacer mucho a parte de intentar sobrevivir a las fiestas veraniegas y pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, pero cómo no, su vida da un vuelco cuando conoce a Kaworu, un chaval de la capital que ha bajado al pueblo a veranear...Básicamente un fanfic autoindulgente en el que proyecto cuánto echo de menos a mi pueblo y la vida antes de la pandemia en los personajes de un anime postapocalíptico...
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 5





	Bajo Los Almendros

Era tan solo el primer fin de semana del mes, pero las fiestas estivales del pueblo ya habían comenzado. Las campanas habían despertado a Shinji con su resonar estruendoso, avisando del inicio del Corpus del Convento, pero tampoco le importó mucho a pesar de que fuese un sábado y podría haber dormido más. Y es que esa mañana había quedado con unos amigos del instituto, para disfrutar aunque fuese un poco antes de comenzar los últimos exámenes.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, se levantó de la cama después de un rato remoloneando y fue tranquilamente a la cocina a desayunar.  
No esperaba encontrarse con Misato, la mujer que en teoría se encargaba de cuidarlo a él y a su hermana Rei mientras su padre estaba fuera por trabajo, porque los viernes solía salir y no se despertaba hasta las tantas el día siguiente.  
Tenía una relación extraña con ella; ya hacía años que no era necesario que estuviese cuidándolo, y al fin y al cabo, casi la cuidaba más él a ella, pero por alguna razón seguía viviendo ahí, y a Shinji tampoco le molestaba.  
Sin darle muchas vueltas a nada cogió un par de albaricoques y unas magdalenas para desayunar, y se puso a comer tranquilamente mientras comprobaba la hora a la que habían quedado en los mensajes del móvil.  
Mientras estaba en ello, la pantalla destelló con una notificación de su hermana, que justamente estaba con su padre ese fin de semana.

“Perdón por avisar ayer de que me iba, sé que ya estábamos apalabrados con Kensuke, Toji y Mari, pero sabes que papá nos da pocas oportunidades de acompañarle.” Leía el mensaje.

 _Habla por tí._ Pensó Shinji. A él ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, y aunque no le importase que al menos su hermana pudiese disfrutar de la compañía de su padre, no podría evitar despreciarlo.

“bueno, no te preocupes, ahora en vacaciones tendremos tiempo para quedar. pasadlo bien!” Tecleó el joven, pensando en cómo decirle a los de la comisión de fiestas que su hermana no iba a estar para la paella del domingo.

Era muy estresante tener diecisiete años en el pueblo, ya que te tenías que pasar los fines de semana recaudando dinero para las fiestas patronales del año después, donde salías como Festero de 18.  
A Shinji le parecían una tontería las fiestas, demasiado derroche y jolgorio para algo que tenía que ser reflexivo y devoto a la Virgen, pero como a su hermana le hacía ilusión y todos sus amigos salían se había decidido a participar.  
Con esas cosas en la cabeza procedió a vestirse y calzarse, todavía con tiempo de llegar a la plaza a la hora que había quedado.

Como siempre, llegó el primero, y poco después se le unieron Mari y Kensuke. Como sabían que Toji iba a tardar, fueron a tomarse un helado en una de las cafeterías que había cerca. Antes de que terminasen de pedir, Kensuke revisó el móvil y pidió uno extra para su novio, que al parecer ya estaba al caer.  
Una vez estuvieron los cuatro juntos volvieron a la plaza y se sentaron en uno de los banquitos a terminarse el helado, charlando sobre los deberes que tenían y los últimos cotilleos de sus compañeros. Después de unos minutos Mari preguntó:  
—Oye, Shinji, ¿Y tu hermana?  
—Ay, sí, que no os lo he dicho… Al final ha ido a pasar el finde con mi padre, que tenía algo que hacer en Madrid.  
—Hostia, ya es como la cuarta vez este trimestre que va, no? — Intervino Toji.  
—Sí, eso creo… O la quinta, tal vez. Pero bueno, tampoco es que le vaya a afectar a la nota, ¿sabéis?  
—Si es que es normal que se la lleve cada dos por tres… Con lo lista que es, seguro que se espera que le siga los pasos en la empresa. —Dijo Kensuke mientras tiraba su tarrina ya vacía a la papelera.  
Shinji arrugó la nariz y siguió con su helado, sin contestar.  
—Pero bueno, tú no te ralles. Estás mejor aquí con nosotros que con el viejo loco ese. —Toji le regaló una sonrisa consoladora. — Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera quieres dedicarte a las ciencias.  
—Ya, bueno, eso también es verdad. Si lo que me molesta no es que no me lleve con él, es más bien miedo por Rei. ¿Sabéis cómo es conmigo, no? Pues no quiero que a ella le haga daño también.  
—Mira, chaval. No diré que la conozco más que tú, pero estoy bastante segura de que le va bien. Además, sé que ella confía en ti, y si le pasase algo te lo contaría. —Mari esbozó la misma sonrisa que Toji, y le pasó un brazo por encima. —Y ahora vámonos de aquí, que estoy harta de estar sentada.

Mari tenía esa manera de quitar peso a los problemas, que siempre hacía que se le olvidasen a Shinji momentáneamente, aunque hiciese poco para solucionarlos. Sonaba peor de lo que era, realmente, y el joven agradecía tenerla al lado en momentos así, en los que tenía que centrarse en estar con sus amigos de buena gana.  
Tiró su tarrina a la papelera y se levantó a la vez que su amiga, sonriéndole.  
—¿Qué teníais planeado hacer? Preguntó.  
—Dar una vuelta, no sé. Creo que a Mari le apetecía subir a Santa Ana paseando. —Contestó Kensuke, levantándose y cogiéndole de la mano a Toji.  
—Va, pero no nos cansemos mucho que esta noche hay discomóvil. —Dijo éste.  
—Pffft, si va a ser una mierda. ¿Además, tú no tenías turno de barra? — Preguntó Mari, socarrona.

Atender a la barra durante las discomóviles era un suplicio, o al menos eso le parecía a Shinji, que apenas bebía ni se llevaba con sus coetáneos. Era una de las cosas que hacían los festeros para recaudar dinero, y normalmente ponían a dos de 18 y a dos de 40 haciendo equipo.

—Se lo he cambiado a una de clase, no te preocupes que esta noche se sale. —Contestó Toji, que siempre estaba preparado.

Y hablando de esas cosas emprendieron la marcha hacia la ermita de Santa Ana, que quedaba a un par de kilómetros desde el centro del pueblo. Era una iglesia muy pequeñita y muy vieja, y Shinji sabía que estaban restaurando los frescos del interior, y que por eso había querido venir Mari.  
Llegaron, y Kensuke y Toji decidieron quedarse fuera admirando las vistas a la playa y a los campos que se extendían a sus pies.  
Mari y Shinji se metieron en el santuario, que estaba compuesto por una única nave, sin bancos ni nada, solo un altarcito neoclásico al final, que había sido añadido posteriormente a la construcción de la ermita, la cual databa de 1613.  
Mari comenzó a hablar con la restauradora (al parecer, conocida de sus padres) y mientras, Shinji se dedicó a cotillear. El trabajo que se estaba realizando en los frescos era admirable, y aunque sabía que era algo intermitente, y que pararían por las fiestas de la ermita a finales de julio, se alegró mucho de que por fin lo estuviesen llevando a cabo. En ellos se podía ver la historia de Santa Ana, madre de la virgen, y su marido Joaquín. Shinji sabía que estas historias venían de Evangelios Apócrifos, y le pareció curiosa la calidad con la que estaba representadas.  
Una vez terminó de contemplar las pinturas, se acercó al final de la nave, donde, a la izquierda, había una sacristía pequeñita, y a la derecha, un portón que llevaba a la parte de atrás (mucho más moderna) del edificio.

Le vinieron recuerdos de cuando era pequeño, y venía todos los años un fin de semana con su grupo de catequesis, de convivencia.  
Por aquel entonces lo habían puesto en las habitaciones de arriba, con las chicas. Esa memoria le provocó un pinchazo en el corazón, pero se la sacudió de encima como quien se quita una pelusa de la manga.  
Siempre habían sido muchas más chicas que chicos, tanto en la catequesis como luego en los grupos de confirmación… Era algo que le había parecido gracioso el año anterior, cuando salió del armario, justo después de confirmarse, que ya no hubiesen dos chicos sino tres metidos en las cosas de la iglesia. Bueno, ahora volvían a ser dos, porque había decidido darse un poco de espacio con todo eso para poner la cabeza en orden.

Pensando en esas cosas se escabulló fuera, no sin antes hacer una seña a Mari, que seguía inmersa en su conversación con la restauradora.  
Kensuke y Toji se habían esfumado, probablemente a dar una vuelta y darse el lote en un terreno que no fuese sagrado, así que Shinji decidió esperar a los pies de la cruz de arenisca que había enfrente de la ermita; la rodeaban un par de escalones que aprovechó para sentarse, y desde ahí se puso a mirar el valle que se extendía hasta la playa.  
Los campos estaban verdes con los colores del verano, los almendros y olivos dispersos por el terreno aterrazado característico de la zona, irguiéndose como garras frondosas con ánimos de arañar el cielo.  
El joven, sonriendo ante las vistas, sacó sus auriculares del bolsillo del pantalón, y se puso a escuchar una _cover_ de “Fly me to the moon” en el móvil.  
En poco tiempo sus amigos regresaron, el sol veraniego casi en el punto más alto de su trayecto diario, y decidieron volver al pueblo deprisa y a la sombra de los pinos para no quemarse.  
Se separaron al llegar al casco antiguo, y Shinji decidió que antes de la discomóvil de esa noche intentaría adelantar trabajo de clase, ya que después de todo, al día siguiente no tendría tiempo con la comida de los festeros en la plaza.

En teoría el plan de la noche era cenar con los amigos, y luego ir a la fiesta hasta que aguantasen, y como Mari vivía en el campo probablemente se quedaría en la casa de alguno de ellos.  
Para Shinji, todo prosiguió como era de esperar de una noche así, como tantas otras ese mismo curso desde que había comenzado a salir de fiesta, y después de la cena se dirigieron a la plaza. Allí, un DJ montado en un pequeño escenario estaba poniendo sus mix algo raros de música pop española y reggaeton para un batiburrillo indistinguible de gente que cantaba y bailaba, cada uno un poco por su cuenta.  
Había comenzado la velada con sus amigos, pero no tardaron en separarse, y después de hacerse un cubata con el poco aguante que tenía y varias horas de sueño perdido acumuladas, las personas con las que hablaba se volvieron un borrón, lo cual fue para él señal suficiente de que la noche había terminado ahí, pronto, como siempre.  
Envió un mensaje por el grupo de amigos avisando de que se encontraba mal, y echó a andar hacia su casa, donde no había nadie para recibirle. Con un suspiro y sus rezos habituales, se echó a la cama, esperando que al día siguiente le quedaran energías suficientes como para cubrirle el turno de Rei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En notas iré poniendo alguna explicación sobre las fiestas del pueblo que no sé cómo cuadrar:  
> Cada año hay tres grupos de festeros (festers, en valencià), los niños de 8, los jóvenes de 18 y los adultos de 40. Todos cumplen años el año en el que se celebran las fiestas patronales, es decir, nuestros protagonistas tienen todos 17 años, y son festeros de 18. Van a primero de bachillerato.  
> 


End file.
